A King’s Symphony
A King's Symphony is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Slayer's King Form. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, a woman walks into GASH looking for Cesar. She then tells the desk attendant to tell him to meet her outside. Cesar comes outside and has a frightened look on his face when he sees the woman. She tells him to get in the limo or she’ll have her men take his two friends to the king. Cesar gets in the car and acknowledges the woman as Talia Van Hale, the Princess of Slashes. She tells him that she needs him to get Blain fall out with Jem. Cesar says, “So you and him can kill the human race as a couple.” She tells him that she just wants her slashes to live as is. Unlike the king, she will only start war if her slashes are killed. Cesar says that he wouldn’t dare work with the likes of her. She says that he knows that Jem is the key to freeing them of their curse, but she can provide an alternative. She says that she can turn them human. She can make them no longer slaves to the king. She then says that his deal with the king is almost up since he gave him a year to have Jem fall in love with him. She then tells him to let her know when he changes his mind, but he should keep in mind that time is ticking. She lets him out and blows him a kiss. Cesar is walking through the woods and encounters Cyrus. Cyrus taunts him and Cesar angrily transforms in the Savior. He fights Cyrus, but Cyrus overpowers him. Cyrus says that he isn’t going to kill him because he wants to see what occurs when New Year’s Day comes at midnight. Cyrus says that something more interesting will occur besides king beginning his search for them. In 2018, Blake fights more slashes without using his Slayer suit, but only having the weapons of the three residents. The next slash he fights is the frog slash, the one he tried to protect. Blake thinks to himself that he never fought this slash, but Cesar tells him that he has to show that he is willing to do what it takes to defeat the slashes. He struggles to fight it but begrudgingly defeats the slash. The final slash that Blake has to fight isn’t a slash. It’s the Slayer. Dawn and Josh go to Fredrick’s store and Josh wonders how Cyrus was able to use the Savior knuckle. Josh then says that if they’re going to defeat Cyrus, they have to step up the power of the Savior. Josh calls Walker and asks him if any updates are being made to the Savior system. Walker says that there is one program that they plan to upload, but it hasn’t been completed or tested yet. Josh says that he’s on his way to test it out. Dawn walks around the store and comes across a secret room. She looks in there and finds a picture of Jem and a man with his face faded out. She then finds her birth certificate and someone else’s. A child named Dustin. Fredrick comes behind her and says that he knew she would figure it out sooner or later. She asks who’s the man in the picture and who is Dustin. He says that the man in the picture was her father and Dustin is her twin brother. He says that they both died in a car crash when she was a little, which is why she doesn’t remember it. She asks why he never told her this and he says that he didn’t want her to have to suffer any more pain. She then says that she could’ve have handle it. She asks him if he has hidden anything else from her. He says know but she thinks to herself that he definitely is hiding something else. She asks for the name of her father since his name was not on the birth certificate. He says that her father took custody of Dustin and left her and her mother. He says that he doesn’t remember his name since her father was not a good man and he says its better if she never learns more about him. Dawn understands. Fredrick then asks where Blake is, and Dawn says that it’s a long story. Blake fights the Slayer and is nearly defeated. He refuses to give up and punches the Slayer as he continues to get beaten up. He then uses all the weapons at once and defeats the Slayer. He then wakes up in the human world and Dawn and Fredrick is watching over him. Their happy he’s awake and he says that he needs to find Cyrus. Blake finds Cyrus sitting in the park and transforms. He tries to fight Cyrus in his Max Fusion form, but Cyrus still overpowers him. Blake tries to transform into king form, but it doesn’t work. He hears Cesar say that he has one more thing to do before king form can be achieved. Cyrus grabs Dawn and throws her aside. Fredrick tries to fight him, but Cyrus stabs him in the chest. Blake is stunned. He then begins to feel anger. The Spirit Castle shakes, and Cesar says that his anger has awaken his king form. Blake screams and a small dragon flies out of Spirit Castle. It breaks the Slayer’s chains and turns Blake in Kamen Rider Slayer, King Form. He fights Cyrus and overpowers him. He stabs Cyrus with his sword and defeats him. Cyrus retreats as Slayer’s king form abruptly ends. Dawn holds her uncle in her arms, and he tells Dawn and Blake to continue fighting and Dawn tells him to hold on. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 20, Awaken the Titan. See Also * Emperor: Golden Fever- Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Lesson: My Way - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Variation: Fugitives Forever - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva